


They're Going To Love You

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader is shy bean, fluffy af, nerves are a bitch, not much else to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N is shy about meeting Beck's friends, no matter how much Beck assures her, will nerves get the better of her?
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Fem!Reader, Beck Oliver/Reader
Kudos: 23





	They're Going To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Today was the day, you were going to meet Beck’s friends, to say you were nervous was an understatement, you went to a different school than Hollywood Arts since you were an… Well average person, so meeting Beck’s friends would be nerve-wracking since you knew how talented they were from videos he’d shown you, so you were nervous, when you first met Beck it was awkward enough, but he found you adorable so it worked out “They’re going to love you” Beck said the night he suggested the meeting, causing your nerves to calm a bit “But what if they don’t?” You asked softly, looking at him when he smiled at you and gathered you in his arms “They will” he promised, pressing a kiss to your head as you relaxed against him.

Getting off work, you had enough time to go home and shower and change before Beck said he would pick you up, as you were finishing up tying your shoes, there was a knock at your apartment door “Coming!” You called, quickly pulling your laces tight before you got up and opened the door, Beck smiling at you when he saw you “Hey there” he said, wrapping his arms loosely around your waist while you returned the smile and wrapped your arms around his neck “You ready?” He asked, seeing the nervous look on your face so he kissed you gently “They’re going to love you” he promised, causing you to smile and nod before the two of you headed out.

When you made it to Nozu, Beck’s friends were already hanging at a table, so Beck took your hand and led you over to them “Guys, this is Y/N… Y/N, this is the guys” he said, them waving at you which you returned shyly before sitting down next to Beck after he slid in next to Cat “I’m Tori, that’s Andre, Jade, Robbie, Rex, and Cat” Tori said, smiling at you and pointing to everyone, you smiling slightly and nodding “Nice to meet you guys” you said softly, biting your lip and slowly relaxing when Beck rested a hand on your leg and gave it a squeeze.

After about an hour, you started to relax the more you talked to them, their conversations were more normal than you’d thought they’d be… Well, aside from Robbie and Rex, Rex made you nervous “I’ll be right back” you whispered into Beck’s ear before heading to the bathroom “I like her” Tori said, looking at Beck who smiled as the others chimed in with agreement “I’m glad, she was really nervous you guys wouldn’t like her” he said, smiling at them “I was prepared to hate her” Jade said simply, giving a shrug and rolling her eyes when Beck raised an eyebrow “Don’t worry, I like her” she assured, looking at him and watching him relax before you slid in beside him again, you raising an eyebrow at how he was smiling at you but he just waved you off before wrapping an arm around you.

“I had a lot of fun tonight, Beck… I really like your friends” you said, smiling at him as he walked you up to your room “They like you too, I told you they’d love you” he said, tucking you more into his side and pressing a kiss to your head before you guys came to a stop in front of your apartment “I know I know, you were right” you chuckled, fixing his shirt slightly before he pulled you against him “Thank you” you murmured, resting your head on his chest “What for?” Beck asked, resting his chin on your head “For loving me” you said, relaxing against him “Always”.


End file.
